<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honeysuckle by anarchytissues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124988">honeysuckle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues'>anarchytissues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Implied Audrey/Cooper, Nonbinary Character, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ficlets about an androgyne who really really likes their friend, Audrey Horne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Horne/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Profiler's Intuition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>two little ficlets about my old twin peaks oc, eden. probably should've combined it with "everyone is happy"... but eh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Special Agent Dale Cooper probably wouldn’t have noticed the lobby boy, even with their tall and lanky build and their waist long braided hair. But they were standing next to Audrey Horne, a wannabe femme fatale that simply commanded everyone’s attention. A damn fine woman if he had to be honest. The mystery man also seemed to steal some attention thanks to the general vibe they gave off.</p><p>They were jittery, their shaky hands always toying with something whether it was the end of their braid, the buttons on their shirt or the ring that would fall from their hands and they’d dive to the ground again and again. Every time Audrey spoke, they stared right at her with big eyes that would light up every time the girl would glance at them. However, when it was their turn to speak, their eyes went to the ground or in the opposite direction of Audrey. At the end of each sentence, they’d nod at least three times and let out a small laugh–if one could even call it that. It was a small expulsion of air or a light hum with a small smile. Or so he thought, he wasn’t exactly close enough to hear them talk. They had a lot of tics, Cooper noticed.</p><p>He had no doubt that this person had nothing to do with the death of Laura Palmer or even the underground drug problem Twin Peaks had. Yet, he felt like he should have a chat with them. They reminded him of Andy in a way. And it’d nice to see Audrey. He finished the last of his coffee, not wanting to take too long and miss his window. Once he was done, he got up and made his way to the pair.</p><p>Audrey was the first to notice him. Her eyes lit up and her lips curled into a wide smile. “Agent Cooper!” She said with a small curtsy, most likely as a joke. “How are you this morning?”</p><p>Cooper ignored how she batted her eyelashes, wanting to keep this professional. Audrey was a beautiful young woman, but she was also still in high school. It didn’t matter if she was eighteen, at least in his eyes. Maybe in a world where she was a little older and when she was a little more mature he’d ask if she’d like to grab a coffee. “Its a beautiful morning, Audrey. Couldn’t be better. Do you mind introducing me to your friend?”</p><p>Audrey blinked then grinned, backing up a bit and making a small show of showing the lobby boy next to her off. “This is Eden, she works for my father… how long have you worked here?”</p><p>Eden had been squirming all the while, their tan cheeks flushed a bright pink from the moment that Cooper had walked up to them. A small sheepish smile appeared on their chapped lips. Their hands plucked off the wide ring on their left hand and squeezed it between their palm and thumb. “Er… almost four years, yeah. Since I was, uh, fifteen, yeah. Pretty sure. Four in um… July.” There was a light laugh once they finished, their hazel eyes had darted just about everywhere that wasn’t Cooper or Audrey’s face. Even behind those dirty thick lenses, you could see them moving about.</p><p>“Four years at the Great Northern?” Cooper almost gasped. “Mighty long time for someone your age… was it hard to juggle hotel work with high school?”</p><p>Eden dropped their ring, either from clumsiness or simply taken aback by the question. They sputtered as they dropped to their knees, trembling fingers groping the air and ground for the ring that was still clattering on the floor. “Sorry, sorry… ‘scuse me, Miss Audrey… it’s, um, it’s by your foot, hm.”</p><p>Audrey squatted down and picked up the ring, holding it up for Eden who then went to reach for it. Audrey smiled, grabbing the lobby boy’s hand gently then sliding the ring on with her other hand. Eden froze at her touch, their face looking about as red as the cherries in Cooper’s favourite pie.</p><p>Audrey stood back up gracefully then glanced behind Cooper and frowned. “I gotta head out now. I’ll see you later, Special Agent and Eden.” She waved at them both gently before spinning on her heel and leaving the room. Cooper returned the wave before glancing over at Eden, who was still shaking in their spot. He saw them gaping with stars in their eyes as the woman left the scene.</p><p>“So, Eden. How long have you been enchanted with Miss Horne?”</p><p>Eden choked on nothing, dropping their ring once again and they were on their knees again looking for their ring. Cooper simply smiled. He didn’t even have to use his profiling skills to hit the bullseye here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tangled Up In You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eden knew it was probably wrong for them to do this. Well, they weren’t doing anything, but they knew that Audrey didn’t know any better. It was wrong for them to take advantage of the girl’s kindness and friendship and blissful ignorance of their feelings towards them. They really should just say something. Not because they hoped that she would return them, or even that it was just so hard to keep their feelings inside anymore. Honestly, they were quite content to keep them inside until the day Eden died. They should tell Audrey so that maybe she could tell them to never see her again.</p><p>It was something they thought about as she ran a brush through their long and thick and <em><b>long</b></em> hair. A shiver ran down Eden’s spine when her manicured nails would scratch her scalp when picking up a new section of their hair to brush. Occasionally, the brush would catch on a rather stubborn knot, and Audrey would apologize for the fourteenth time that evening. They never really minded, not even when their whole head would be yanked back when she tried to get rid of the tangle.</p><p>“You have so much hair, Eden. Why don’t you get it cut?”</p><p>’<em>Because then you couldn’t braid it anymore.</em>’ They thought before looking in the mirror and giving her a shrug. “I-it slips my mind, I, ah, I guess. Does it… Does it bother you?” They asked, their eyes flickering from Audrey’s face in the mirror and then down to her floor then back up at her reflection.</p><p>“Not at all! It’s nice, but it must be so hard to take care of.” She gave them a smile in the mirror before working on another part of their hair. “Then again, that’s probably why you ask for help, isn’t it?”</p><p>Eden wanted to give her a nod, but was afraid of tangling up their hair and having to make Audrey redo everything. “Y-yeah… S-s-sorry to, uh, keep asking you to do it.” A sheepish smile appeared on their lips as they watched her in the mirror. “I, um, kn-know how busy you are with l-learning about… The hotel and…all that.”</p><p>“I will always make time for <em>you</em>, Eden.” Their heart swelled as heat rose to their cheeks, they knew she didn’t mean it in that way. It was still fun to dream and so nice to hear. "You mean so much to me.”</p><p>They smiled.</p><p>“Y-y-you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>